Mr and Mrs Brewer
by dance like nobody's watching
Summary: A Marthie! Loosely based off of Mr. and Mrs. Smith! Chapter 3 and 4 up! REVIEW PLEASE OR I WON'T UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs Brewer

Chapter 1: Her smile, her eyes, My question

"All solo customers report to the security center of the hotel," yelled a middle aged man, with a thick black mustache. "There's an assassin on the loose and all solo customers are under suspicion, please report to the security immediately." People scurried about, beer bottles and shot glasses were thrown on the Spanish tile and all the young men and a few women fled out of the bar. I rushed to give the bartender some cash, after all he didn't have anything to do with it. All I had were hundreds, so I threw one at him with a "Thanks man," and got up from the sturdy, cherry stool. He looked at me with the wide eyes of a young man, maybe only 18, and said "Sir, this is much too much." But, I shook my head and said "Just keep it man, any guy who can make a sangria like that outta open his own bar, not work for one." But, the man stopped me and said "Señor, Señor, are you alone?" I looked around, stalling for time. Drinking the last bit of my beer, sticking my wallet back into my pocket. Then out of nowhere a girl, or woman rather emerged from the front of the bar and said, "No, no he's with me." She gave him a dazzling smile and her bold chocolate eyes looked as innocent as toddlers as she said in a slightly conspiratorial voice, with a hint of girly glee, "We're newly weds, we're on our honey moon." Another dazzling smile flashed across her animated face. She was playing this up like an old pro. The man smiled and said "God bless you both" and went back to finding solo customers. The mystery woman and I ran up the three flights of stairs and I pulled her into my suite on the top floor.

We leaned against the door, catching our breaths and listening intently. She lifted one of her hands from the door, which I noticed had a tattoo of a cross on the inside of her very tanned wrist, "Ruthie." "Martin, nice to meet you." We shook hands and as soon as our hands met, a surge of electricity ran through my body. I looked at her, she looked at me innocently, she didn't seem to have noticed anything. After about ten minutes the commotion downstairs had died down and we moved from the door. She looked around the room and saw what a "guy" I was. My ipod sprawled on my bed. A pair of jeans thrown over a chair, "school" papers strewn across the floor near the desk. And a mini glass refrigerator stocked with beer, leftover pizza, and slice of key lime pie. She stood there, looking totally out of place in her white eyelet strapless dress and heeled sandals amongst all of my clutter. Things were getting awkward and I knew we couldn't go downstairs down stairs for at least a couple hours, or at least I couldn't. So, I said "Where are you from?" as I moved my back pack off a chair and gestured for her to sit on it, while I headed about three feet away to the comfy brown suede couch. "The States." "Oh, me too." I replied. "What part?" I wondered aloud. "Oh you know, here, there, everywhere. My dad and I moved around a lot. He was in the military." This struck my interest, but the way the smile faded from her beautiful face let me know it was a sore subject. "Oh, I'm from California." " Aaah, that would explain your lack of sunburn, like the rest of us Statesmen." She concluded. I looked her over, not an inch of her was even slightly red, just an even, glowing complexion. She saw me look her over and she must have gotten the wrong impression, because the next thing I knew, she was standing up, orange clutch in hand and holding out her hand saying "Well, thank-you Martin, I see our work here is done. Have a safe trip back." She walked over to the door, after I purposely shook her hand just to feel the silky smoothness of her skin on mine, not at all realizing I was allowing her to leave. Then as she leaned in to turn the brass door knob I bounded across the room and said "Stop. Wait, don't go. You have the wrong idea, I honestly was just looking at you to see if I had on rose colored glasses and couldn't see this so-called "sunburn on you." I breathed sort of fast as I kept going "I was not, at all, trying to check you out." She raised an eyebrow at this and her big brown beautiful eyes looked at me with about as much trust as a banker has in a former robber. This pushed me on even more "I'm not that kinda guy and I'm not into you like that." "Let me prove it to you, tonight. You, me dinner and dancing at the restaurant down the street. I won't put a hand on you all night, aside from possibly dancing with you and offering my hand to you to help you get up, as any gentleman would do. Which is what I am, a gentleman." She looked at me with skeptism almost completely dominating her face except for one place, her eyes. The big beautiful, brown eyes said it all. Maybe, no, okay, I guess…. . "I mean after all," I said, we are newlyweds." This caused a slight laugh from her and my heart did a backflip in my stomach when she smiled. God, why is she doing this to me. I barely even know her, god all I know is that her names Ruth and she lives in the states. But, somehow those eyes and just everything about her pushed me on. "Please, pretty please." I begged almost like a toddler. But, hey it matched with those innocent eyes she'd flashed a while ago downstairs. "It would be a way for me to thank you, you saved my butt down there and I feel like I need to repay you." She looked at me and said "Well…."


	2. His eyes her smile

Chapter 2: His Eyes, my perfume.

Ruthie's POV

I said 'Yes', an infatic, 'Yes'. How could I? I have sooo many things to do and this was only going to be another distraction, but who could resist those emeralds ovals, pleading, taunting me, persuading me. This wasn't the plan. He said it was because I saved his butt down there but, what he doesn't know is: He saved mine too. I must have scanned that bar ten times and I couldn't find anyone who looked even remotely likely to be around my age, whom I could make up a lie with. Then I saw him get up and almost walk away before he was stopped. I knew it was my chance, so I took a chance on him and he accepted it, no questions. I could've been just that he needed me just as badly, but for some reason it seems like a little something more, I saw it his eyes when he was "looking me over" and when he joked that is was a great way to "spend our honeymoon" after I'd agreed. God, those eyes, those eyes, those eyes.

So, know I'm sitting her in front of my big vanity. Wearing a peach, strapless vintage dress I bought on my day off from a cart on the side of the road. I had fallen instantly in love with it and I had to have it. It was beautiful. I hope Martin likes it, please let him like it. Wait!!! Hold on, freeze, rewind, and backtrack. Remember, we don't care what he thinks, he's just paying me back…. and saving me from sheer boredom at lack of regular human communication with the opposite sex, aside from my boss. Whatever, I'm not doing this, not doing it, not doing,… Oh, dang I dropped my perfume bottle all over my dress. It's seeping through, oh man. Okay, so maybe I should just stand under my hair dryer and dry it. Okay, this is working. Thank god this perfume is clear, I would have died. Oh no, now I smell like peach blossoms all over. This can't be good. Knock, knock. Gosh, he's here!! Okay, breathe. Stop caring what he thinks!!! I put on some light peach, almost translucent gloss and grab my shawl and clutch. I open the door and say come on in. He looks around my perfectly organized room, a curse only a mother could inhibit upon me, but helpful none the less. "One second." I said and I head into the attached room. I slip on my sandals and come back out. "'Kay, ready." "Great let's go he says, with a smile as he ushers me out of the suite, his hand resting on my lower back for a second, an obviously normal gesture for him, but then he pulls it away, probably remembering his promise. A man of his word, I'll keep that in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shall We Dance?

We arrived at the restaurant called "La Rosaleda". The tiled roof and authentic stone walls gave it a rustic and romantic feel. I headed up to the desk to put our names on the list, there would be a wait. But, he pulled me back, once again touching me, this time on the fore arm. I got goose bumps. He quickly removed his hand and said "No, I've got a table reserved for us." A waitress wearing traditional roman dress led us to a table on the terrace, close enough to the band so we could hear the music, but far enough so we could hear each other.

After our food came and we'd had our banter of jokes and hilarity we sat there listening to the saucy Roman music and the dancers doing a rather sultry dance. They went over to a girl maybe only fourteen and pulled her onto spanish tiled dance floor. They started to teach her a less mature version of the sultry roman dance. They started grabbing other people, and older couple, maybe in their fifties who apparently knew how to do this dance rather well and they added their wisdom to the other dancers, amongst them a teenage boy and girl who had been thrown together, a couple in their late thirties twirling with their little, brunette, toddler girl between them laughing with glee. All of a sudden the waitress who had seated us came over to our table and said " Do you and your boyfriend want to dance? You're such a beautiful couple." She looked expectantly at me and I quickly explained that we weren't together, just acquaintances, nothing more. But, suddenly Martin grabbed my hand and said "I did say this would be the only time I'd lay a hand on you and why not for 'newly weds' sake? I know you want to dance with me, I can see the longing." He said jokingly. "You can not" I replied defiantly. But, he just pulled me up from my seat and brought me on the dance floor. "You can't say you don't slightly owe me, after all I am buying you this lovely dinner." I rolled my eyes at this but I gave in and followed him to the dance floor.

The rhythm of the music was getting faster and I could feel Martin staring at me intently. It must have been the combination of the wine, the stress of the days events, and the intent gaze Martin's emerald kept looking at me such, such, wanting and …. Then it happened. I danced and not just a little bit, but a hell of a lot.

Martin's POV

I kept my eyes on her, willing her to dance and throw off that shield she'd been wearing all night. She pretended to be genuine in her answers about her family, but he could see the pain in her eyes. So he dragged her on the dance floor. He could see through the fake act she put on, he could tell she wanted to dance. So, he kept staring at her and then it happened. Her hips started swinging in time to the music and she smiled that dazzling smile, but this time she had a glint mystery in it. She began to dance around him and would touch my chest every once in a while before she'd continue on her way. Her hips would sway and she'd swivel down a little, just so the already short dress (Not that I minded) would display a little bit more of her chest. Then she'd comeback up and begin again. She did this for a while before I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled her to me. We began to move together and she turned to face the outside and started to do her swiveling down number. It drove me insane!! One foot forward, one foot back. Her hips moved against my front. This girl was killing me, slowly and painfully killing him. I'm going to die right now if she doesn't stop. G-d, I know I said I wouldn't lay a hand on her, but her dancing is making me want to lay more than a hand on her. But I don't want to hurt her, not after what she seems to have been through. Oh man, the songs over, she's asking if I'm ready to go. Of course, after a dance like that I can't wait to get you home and … and walk her to her door, that's it, nothing else, at all.

Later at the Hotel 

"Well I had a good time tonight with you" I said. She smiled, "Me too." "Well, I guess this is goodnight then." I whispered "Yeah I guess it is." Then she kissed her index finger and her middle finger, walked up right to me, her body facing my front and placed her too kissed fingers on my cheek and whispered in my left ear, so her body had to touch me, and said "Goodnight." I was in a daze and right before she closed the door I replied huskily, "Goodnight." She smiled as she closed the door.

In Ruthie's Room

I leaned against the door and sighed. Tonight had been great, despite my reservations about it. It started out as payback and turned into something more. I slipped off my dress and bra, put on my white, lacy nightgown and slid into bed. I fell asleep dreaming of those eyes, the eyes I could get lost in. And for some reason it was as if in my dreams all the walls fell down and I let myself get lost.

In Martin's Room

I banged the back of my head on the door a few times, trying to get Ruth or Ruthie, as she told me to call her, out of my head. Martin, nothing can come of this, you know that now stop. And you only just met her!! My conscience chastised me with its reason. But my heart was telling me something was special about this girl and that I had to get to know her. But she doesn't want to be anything but friends and my job can't have this. Another person whom I'm emotionally attached to, that is. But that kiss, even if it was on the cheek, we shared a moment. Or at least I did, but maybe that's just a guy-deprived-of-a woman's-love-for-too-long kind of wishful thinking.

I turned out the light in my room and tried my best to fall asleep, I finally drifted off to sleep around two a.m. Envisioning Ruthie's smile and the lips that surrounded it and that left a mark on my cheek and on my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 Correction… attempted Avoidance

Ruthie grabbed a thermos of coffee and a papaya and headed out the French doors of her suite with a book "Pride and Prejudice" and onto the rooftop. It was one of her favorites and she'd read over ten different versions of it. This one was the original thing, by Jane Austen. And it was her fourth time reading it. She didn't realize that only one room over on a beach chair sat someone she very much wanted to see and very much dreaded to see, pouring over a National Geographic.

They sat in silence, oblivious to the other for almost an hour, but when the sun began to set Martin looked up and saw someone pouring over a book. Immediately he knew who it was and with a gust of courage he decided to go over and say 'hi.'

She was indulged in the world of Jane Austen when suddenly a shadow covered the page. She looked up and stared straight into the eyes which had been haunting her dreams in sometimes sleepless nights. Martin.

"Martin, hi." "Hi," he said. "So, what've you been up to?" he asked hoping to relieve the awkwardness of the conversation. "Oh, well I've been looking at some of the historical buildings in Rome and some of the museums. It really is one of the most beautiful cities in the world." She replied. "You think so too? I love this city, when I was in college I majored in history, before I went to law school and my thesis was on Roman History and how it shaped America's culture and government system." "Oh, I studied Roman arts in college, I'm an art major." They went on for over an hour about their love of Rome and how they also had some interest in Greece.

Soon the air had become colder and Ruthie shivered a bit. Martin saw this and offered his jacket. They were both in their pajamas, but he had a slight feeling he was more warmly clad than she. They stopped talking for a while and watched the sun continue setting in the sky. It was a comfortable silence. They were both thinking.

Later on, they came back into the world so to speak and oddly enough they heard a string quartet playing a sultry semi-fast song, along with a guitarist on the roof top five buildings down. The song had a soft romantic feel to it, but a latin spice to it and seemed like yet another chance, oddly enough, to dance. Martin turned to Ruthie "Care to dance?" She decided immediately and without hesitation "Yes." So he helped her to her feet and they began to dance. Ruthie pulled one of her swivel down and dance around you numbers and this time Martin wasn't slow to pull her directly to him. He whispered in her ear "I guess I should let you go now, I am after all breaking all of the rules right?" She looked him straight in his eye and said "I guess so yeah." Her voice barely above a whisper. He slowly pulled himself away from her, but before he could remove himself fully she pulled him back and said "I said 'I guess', but even I can guess wrong." He looked at her and continued to dance. Soon the song sped up and they went into a modern tango. Ruthie danced around him and when the dance called for them to come together there was a passion between them neither could deny. He looked into her eyes and once again realized how beautiful she was. She looked into his eyes and at that moment they both knew what they wanted. He leaned in, pushing a lock out of her face and lightly kissed her cheek. She then slightly moved her face so that he was kissing her lips. He looked slightly surprised, but she gave him permission with her eyes. He deepened the kiss and tried to be gentle. He didn't want to push her. She'd been through enough. However it wasn't him who was being pushy or aggressive, it was Ruthie. She was biting his lip, begging for access to his full mouth, He gladly allowed and she opened her mouth fully to him. She tasted so good like faint peach blossoms on a summer night. He was husky and manly, with a soft ocean kissed kind of smell. There was only one thing on their minds each other. Things started turning into a heated session and soon they had to come up for air. He looked at her and said "I've broken all the rules now haven't I?" She replied seductively "I never was the good girl in school." She smiled mischievously and with that she pulled him to her and they continued to kiss. When he started kissing her neck, she moaned as he squeezed the back of her thigh. This was too much, she was in too deep and she didn't want to leave. She started pawing at his shirt, but he stopped her. She looked down, maybe he didn't want that. But she knew it wasn't that when he whispered into her mouth, "Let's not give those kind musicians over there a free show." She laughed and with that he scooped her up in his arms and she let out a shriek of surprise, as he carried her into his suite. As soon as the French doors were closed and the curtains securely fastened. Martin turned back to Ruthie. She was about to say something when he silenced her with his mouth. She moaned as he kissed even further down her neck, onto her chest.


End file.
